Get Vamp'd
GET VAMP'D - #20 So, my Dad is a tomb explorer. It's his life goal to discover an amazing artifact. Last year, he went off to Mexico and explored an abandoned jungle temple. He didn't find a missing artifact, but he says he enjoyed the adventure regardless. This year, he's exploring a lesser known pyramid in Egypt. And he wants to bring me along. A little adventure wouldn't hurt, right? "Love you sweetie!" my mom said to me as I headed for the plane. "Love you too, mom!" I aboard the plane with my Dad. We took our seats, and sat for the ride. "Aren't you excited to be going to Egypt?" asked my Dad. "I guess do." I shrugged. "It will be fun. Besides, it's only a week. And you might even get to see a mummy!" my Dad assured. I think it's whatever, honesty. If I had to choose, I'd just stay at home and play on my Game Boy. Speaking of which, I forgot my Game Boy! Now this trip is going to be painful. Mummies? Lame! Super Mario Land? Oh yeah! Hours later, we landed in Egypt. We got off the flight. Some car picked us up, and drove us off to a hotel. We unpacked our things at the hotel, and just sat there. There was really nothing to do, and the guy that's supposed to take us out to the pyramids is unexpectedly unavailable for the day. My Dad sat at on the bed, going through some paperwork. Probably studying some Egyptian stuff. I laid on the other bed just staring at the ceiling. I could be beating the final boss in Super Mario Land, but no; I'm staring at the freaking wall in a country where I can't even speak the language. This is so boring, I hate this! Hours later, it was night. "Get some shut eye, sport." said my Dad as he turned off the lamp. I slid under covers, and closed my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow is more fun. I woke up in the middle of the night. I had no idea where I was at. I thought I was in a hotel room? This appeared to be underground of some sorts. It was so dark. Then, the walls lit up. There were torches on the walls, and the room brightened. I was surrounded by tombs. "...Dad?" I called. No response. I believe I'm in here alone. I got up, and roamed around slowly. What is this place? I slid my hands on one of the tombs. I wonder what's in these things? Mummies? Nah... can't be. Those are only in the movies. I pushed the lid off the tomb, revealing the inside. Well son of a... it was a mummy! It was wrapped up in that white ribbon stuff. But its face wasn't covered all the way, It looked a lot like my Dad. I pulled some of the ribbon back. It was my Dad! "Help me." my Dad said in a disgruntled voice. I screamed. That's when I woke up. Ah. Just a dream. A really terrifying dream! It felt so real. "Hey sport, are you up?" my Dad asked. It was daylight now. Probably like 8 in the morning or something. "Our ride is going to be here in 10 minutes, so you better get ready." my Dad demanded. I put on my uniform. It looked like an explorer outfit. It looks alright. Minutes later, I'm outside, and in a dune buggy. And within about 20 minutes, we arrived to one of the pyramids. The driver stopped as we pulled up to it. "There it is son." my Dad looked in awe at the pyramid. It was pretty big. "We're going exploring at night. Are you excited?" Dad asked. I shrugged. "I just wanna play Game Boy". The excitement on my Dad's face wore off. He bent to his knee, and gave me a cold stare. "Son... what you're about to experience is more enthralling, exciting, and more adventurous than anything that green monochrome screen could ever do. Do you understand?" I nodded furiously. "Good." he said in a low voice. "That will 400 Egyptian pound" said the driver. "Oh, darn. I forgot my wallet at the hotel. Do you mind if you drive us back?" my Aad asked the driver. The driver looked displeased. "Yeah. But only one person may go." the driver stated. "You want me to leave my son here?" my Aad asked. "Yes. One persons can go only." the driver reassured. My Dad looked back at me and gave me the "welp" look. "So I'm staying here by myself?" I asked. "Looks like it." my Aad said. He went closer to me. "See that tent over there?" my Aad pointed. I looked back, and saw it. I nodded. "You stay in that tent while we go back to the hotel. Do not leave it." my Aad warned. He hopped in the dune buggy, and rode off. I'm all alone in a different country. And without my Game Boy. Worst. Day. Ever! I went into the tent. It was kind of big. It had a desk, and a bunk-bed. I climbed on top to the top bunch, my favorite side. I immediately jumped down when I saw this big viscous looking tan spider crawling in the blankets. I stood outside the tent, because there is no way in heck I'm staying in there with that thing! Minutes went by. A lot of minutes. Then those minutes turned into an hour. It was super hot out. I have no water, there's a dangerous spider in the tent, and I'm bored out of my mind. Minutes later, my Dad rolled up. "Did ya have fun?" my Dad snarked. I had my arms crossed, and pouted. My Dad told the taxi driver goodbye, and off he went. Dad then turned to me. "Alright, son. It's time to go inside that pyramid, and search for some rare artifacts!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I said sadly. "What's wrong?" Dad asked. "Nothing. It's just that this day has been painfully boring!" I explained. "Well, the boring ends here." My Dad said as we entered the pyramid. In the pyramid was a single torch. My Dad grabbed it off the wall, and lit the way. You could see what appeared to be tarantulas crawling under the sand. The lightning in the temple was extremely dark room. Down the long hallway was pure darkness. I'll admit, I was a little creeped out. We walked down the hall some more, and saw another torch on the wall. My Dad took it off the wall, and handed it to me. We are walking down a narrow hallway in pure blackness. The whole situation is very suspenseful and creepy. After what seemed like walking through nothingness for hours, we finally found an entrance to a room. The room was dark, dusty, and huge. Spider webs everywhere, and all. There were several tombs scattered about. "Let's split up." Dad suggested. "Are you sure?" I replied. "Yeah. It's not like something's going to get you." he said. He went on the right side, and I went on the left side. There was one tomb that caught my eye. It was laying up against the wall. I put my hand on it. It was so dusty and old, it gave me shivers. I opened the lid to the tomb. What was inside changed my entire respective about mummies, Egyptian culture, and possibly even life. It led to another room. Whoa. I had to go in. I should've probably told my Dad about it, but I was caught in the moment. I walked in, and the lid to it slammed shut. Oh no. I was tempted to yell "Dad!", but I was too fascinated. I had to find out what was in this room. In the middle of the room, was this tomb. It was encrusted in wood. It was very unique looking. I slid my hand on it, and got a splinter. Ow! Then, the moment. Time to open the lid. I pulled the lid back, revealing what was inside.. It wasn't what I was expecting. Inside was a human-like figure. It had a very pale face, and its arms spread out a crossed its chest. It was wearing a dark cloak, and had pointed ears. This was no mummy. This was a-- "Who dares interrupt my 100 year sleep?" the creature spoke. I screamed. I'm trapped with a vampire! The vampire hissed at me, and rose from the tomb. I got the torch, and stabbed the vampire with it. It didn't even felt solid. It felt like I was stabbing a ghost. It screamed in pain, and melted into ashes due to the burning blaze. "What's going on?" asked my Dad, who just came into the room. "Oh, Dad, you found me!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I did. What the heck did you do to Grandpa?" "Huh? Grandpa? What?" "We came to Egypt to search for your grandfather, Danny." "W-wha..wh..." I had no words. Dad turned away for a second, then faced me. I screamed, as he showed his vampire fangs to me. "You just got vamp'd!" My terrified face then turned into a confused one. My Dad then started laughing his fangs off. That's when the lights came on, and the walls came down; revealing a set full of cameras, screens, and other equipment. "W-what's going on?" I stammered. The director jumped from behind the camera. "You got vamp'd!" he stated. "I don't get it. Is this some kind of TV show?" I asked. "Yes. Your reactions were priceless!" said the director. "Great, I just made a full of myself on national TV." I thought to myself. Then another thought popped into my head; was that vampire I killed real? "Okay, but what about that vampire I killed?" I asked the director. "That was a hologram." he stated, as he walked away. "Oh. No wonder why it felt like nothing." I said to myself. I then looked at my Dad, who was smiling, showing his fangs off. "Uh, you going to take those out, Dad?" I asked. "What do you mean, 'take them out'?" he asked. "Those are fake... right?" I questioned. My Dad's expression changed. "Oh son..." he shook his head. "These aren't fake." he continued, pointing to his fangs. At the moment, I knew everything was about to change. "Hold still, son. This will only hurt a little." I screamed, as my got a hold of my neck, and bit it with his sharp fangs. He then let go. My blood grew cold, and I felt weaker. That's when I collapsed to the floor. Later, I woke up. I was in some type of dark room, laying in a mummy's tomb. However, the lid was still opened. I walked out of the tomb, and noticed I was wearing a black cloak. My teeth also felt sore. On the wall, I saw an old cloth covering up a mirror. A pulled the cloth down. In the mirror was a vampire. I'm a vampire now. No. This can't be happening! I didn't ask for this! 'Get Vamp'd'? More like 'Get Vaped!' I then heard laughter coming from another room. I walked around the room I was in, and found the entrance to the other room. I saw a group of vampires laughing away, as they watched my segment of Get Vamp'd on an old television. My Dad noticed me, and approached me. He too was wearing a dark cloak, and his skin was all of a sudden pale. "I guess I got some explaining to do." he said. "Come on." He lead me to a smaller like room in the back, and began to explain the situation. "When you're a vampire family, you have to pretend to be a normal family until the child (or children) reach a certain age. We are also told to move to a different country to raise the child. That's why we lived in America. Our real home is here in Egypt, in this dusty old pyramid." Dad explained. "Who built the pyramids, Dad?" "We did. You see, the vampires in Transylvania were going extinct. So we had to relocate here to Egypt, because Egypt is the last place you'd think a vampire would reside. Thousands of years ago, we lived underground. However, it was a dangerous environment. So at night, we built the pyramids. Not Egyptians, not aliens -- no. Vampires." My Dad explained further. My mind was completely blown by all of this. I then heard a vamiliar voice come from the other room. It was my Mom! Me and my Dad greeted my Mom. "You don't know how hard it was to keep this secret." my Mom said. "Tell me about it." my Dad snarked. He then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, will you look at the time! Our decade long sleep begins now." my Dad stated. "Huh?" I questioned. "Vampires need a lot of rest, sweetie." My Mom said. My Dad then laughed. We all hopped into our tombs. I heard the director say "I can't wait for Season 2 of Get Vamp'd!" Yeah. Me too. I crossed my arms around my chest in the tomb. "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." "Goodnight." they both said to me. The lid to the tomb then slammed shut. I guess being a vampire won't be so bad. But I forgot to ask an important question... What channel does Get Vamp'd air on? Category:Vampires Category:Exploration Category:Pranks